degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Purple Pills (1)
Summary Fiona has been seeing a therapist to deal with the trauma of Bobby’s abuse but when she gets overwhelmed with anxiety, she turns to the next best thing – champagne. Riley is ready to make his relationship with Zane public but when a university football recruiter shows interest, Riley starts having second thoughts. When Eli cancels guy’s night with Adam to hang out with Clare, Adam makes friends with Fitz. Main Plot Fiona has been seeing a therapist to deal with the trauma of Bobby's abuse but is overwhelmed with stress and anxiety and has decided to self-medicate with champagne. When Holly J.'s job requires her to come in for a later shift, Fiona has to promote the theme of the dance "A Night in Vegas" to Simpson. She comes completely drunk and dressed provocatively in a red, feathered outfit. . Holly J. arrives shortly after, overwhelmed at Fiona's state. Initially Holly J. is worried that this will affect the parent's decision on the pitch for the school dance, but the theme goes ahead. Subplot Riley is finally ready to make his relationship with Zane official, but he's afraid that revealing his homosexuality might ruin the mood for the football match later that day. He finally builds up the courage to nominate Zane and himself for King and King for the upcoming school dance, unaware that the list of nominee's goes online. The whole school buzzing. When the football team confronts Riley, he comes out of the closet and creates a scene in which Drew surprisingly intervenes and attempts unsuccessfully to calm everybody down. Then Riley calms everyone and gets ready them for the game. Afterwards, it is shown that Degrassi won the game because of Riley. When a university football scout shows interest, Riley starts worrying about his relationship and his sexuality all over again. Third Plot Adam comes up to Eli and tells him about their plans for Guys' Night. Eli unexpectedly cancels saying that he has to do homework. Later on, Adam sees Eli at The Dot with Clare. Adam feels rejected by Eli to the point of insulting and mocking Eli to his face with Fitz whom he befriends despite Clare and Eli's warnings. Eli tries to make peace with Adam, but when he can't hang out with Adam because of previous plans with Clare, tension rises between Eli and Adam. Memorable Quotes *Adam: "Guess what I got for guys' night." Fitz: "Don't you need guys for that?" *Fitz: "He probably blinded himself with too much guyliner." Adam: "Yeah, probably listened to emo and got all emotional." Eli: "Clever guys, another stunning display of verbal acuity." *Eli: "Don't be such a girl." *Fiona: "I know what works for me." *Fiona: "Gambling is all about probability which is an aspect of math. you could say it's educational." Holly J.:"Wow, that's good." *Fiona: "I just didn't expect Bobby's lawyer to be Iron Lady."﻿ *Fitz: "No guy is going to hit a girl." Adam: "I'm not a girl!" *Fitz: "The problem is we fight with our fist and not our brains." *Bianca: "Are we gonna do this or what?" *Adam: "You guys are losers." *Unknown guy: "Do you like guys?" Riley: "Yeah, I do." Featured Music *''"Stranger To Me" by Hannah Georgas *"Darkroom"'' by The Golden Dogs Gallery 1021-1024-flipbook-3.jpg Untitled5.png Untitled7.png Untitled4.png Untitled2.png Untitledqw.png Untitled8.png Untitled44.png Untitled6.png untitled9.PNG untitled10.PNG untitled11.PNG dtng102122-1.jpg Links *Download Purple Pills Part 1 *Watch Purple Pills (1) Category:Relationships Category:Abuse Category:Season 10 Category:Bullying Category:Drugs Category:Drinking Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Category:LGBT Category:Two-part episodes Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Episodes